


I will be

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>02x11. Tony and Ziva talk about the wish list she created when she was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be

"Do you remember the 'I will be' list that you wrote as a child?" Tony asked, after they kissed at the Tel Aviv airport. Ziva turned to him, confused.

"How do you know about it?"

The brunette just smiled, dropping his bag and taking her hands with his and she raised an elegant eyebrow, struggling with the heat spreading through her body, with his touch.

"But why are we talking about this now? You'll miss your flight."

"No Ziva, I won't." He said, shaking his head, with the beautiful smile.

"No? But-" She cocked her head to the side, her brown hair falling down her shoulders as she watched him, not understanding what he meant.

"There are 2 more items that you haven't realized yet."

"What are you talking about Tony?" She asked, feeling a chill in her stomach.

Tony became serious, his green eyes shining brightly, while leaning his body forward, touching his nose with hers, rubbing it gently and Ziva closed her eyes, feeling him.

"Well, you can't be a ballerina anymore, but I can make you work as a ballet teacher. And you can still have two children."

Ziva smirked.

"Are you proposing me Tony? Is it serious?" She then felt something slip into her left finger and she looked down, seeing a silver ring and her brown eyes widened. She looked back at Tony, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I meant it Ziva. I won't return. I'm staying in Tel Aviv with you my love."

"Tony." She pleaded, motioning to move away as a tear ran down her face, but Tony didn't let her, wiping a tear with his nose. "You can't Tony."

"Ziva, I want to stay."

"You'll regret it."

"No. Because you worth to be chased until Israel." Ziva lifted her head, staring at him.

"Are you serious about me being a teacher, and about having children?" Tony shook his head, smiling sincerely.

"Thanks. I love you." Ziva said, smiling as she kissed him.

The kiss started only with lips and teeth, as they both felt accelerated hearts and Ziva brought a hand up to his short hair while Tony clung to her waist, feeling her perfume as he opened his mouth to give way to her tongue.

"Come on Ziva." Tony said when they separated, flushed and took her hand as he led her out of the airport.

Two years later, Ziva worked as a schoolteacher ballet and Tony, in an agency that was there and they were both parents of a couple of newborn twins.

_I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now_

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Ray -Young & Beautiful  
> Reviews are good XD


End file.
